Enfin un peu de lumière
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Hermione est aveugle depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Sa vie à Poudlard à été un vrai enfer ces temps-ci, surtout à cause de son handicap. Cependant, lors de sa sixième année, elle va tout de même réussir à trouver l'amour... Et avoir enfin un peu de lumière dans sa vie. "La vie est un gigantesque merdier. C'est ce qui en fait aussi la beauté".
1. Prologue

**Enfin un peu de lumière**

**Prologue**

**...**

**Une fiction un peu différente des autres.. même si j'ai déjà donné dans les fic dramatiques ! Je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci, qui commence par un prologue assez court, mais qui de toute manière n'a pas besoin d'être plus long que ça pour planter le décor ! **

**...**

Les bruits des semelles claquaient sur les pavés du couloir. Pour une personne normale, ce n'était que du bruit. Une vague lointaine et tumultueuse, qui nous apparaît comme une sorte de bourdonnement. Quelque chose de normal, anodin, familier, auquel on ne prête presque plus attention. C'est comme respirer : dans les grandes écoles, on n'y prêtait plus vraiment gaffe. Parfois, on entendait le claquement plus sonore des talons que les filles portaient, ou alors le frottement des baskets que les garçons dédaignaient de lever. Personne ne le remarquait plus en fin de compte. Mais quand on fermaient les yeux et que l'on se concentrait de toutes nos forces, on pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses à propos des gens.

Par exemple, les filles qui portaient les chaussures à talons haut pour la première fois. On entendait leurs bruits de pas hésitants, maladroits. Elles raclaient le sol de manière pas vraiment féminine. Et si on faisait bien attention à leurs propos, elles parlaient d'une voix aïgue et extrêmement agaçante.

Ceux qui au contraire étaient pressés se sentaient, ou du moins, s'entendaient, au son de leurs pas démesurés. Leurs appuis sur le sol étaient cours et bref, et selon le bruit, bien distinct, on pouvait comprendre qu'ils attaquaient le sol qu'avec le bout de leurs pieds. Qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de poser le talon sur les pavés tellement ils étaient pressés.

Mais pour comprendre tout cela, pour réaliser telle ou telle chose à propos des gens rien qu'à leur façon de marcher, il fallait être concentré.

C'est ce que je faisais toute la journée. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et se concentrait tout le temps, à chaque secondes de la journée, pour éviter de me prendre les autres élèves en pleine face ou de trébucher sur les dalles des couloir au point de faire tomber ses livres et être la risée de tout Poudlard.

Sans crier gare, un jeune homme, plus grand que moi si on en croyait la taille, me fonça dedans, trop brutalement pour que je puisse dévier la trajectoire.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, hissa-t-il, furieux d'avoir fait tombé ses livres.

- Elle peut pas, connard ! hurla Ginny à ma droite.

Confuse, je me fondit en excuses, la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon, plutôt que de me lancer dans un combat que je savais inutile.

Et je faisais cela tout les jours, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je suis aveugle depuis que je suis toute petite. Je suis née avec. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble mes parents, ni mon grand frère. Et les autres membres de ma famille... N'y parlons pas. J'ai découvert leur visage avec mes mains, en fait. Mais j'ai tellement exploré leurs joues, leur bouche, leur nez, que je les connais mieux que personne. Quand j'ai du apprendre le nom des objets, on me les mettais dans mes mains, et on me répétais tout ce qu'il fallait savoir jusqu'à ce que je connaisse chaque détail.

Mes autres sens étaient aiguisés. J'avais peut-être perdu la vue, mais pas le reste. L'ouïe m'était très précieuse. Ceux qui parlaient de moi dans mon dos, je pouvais les entendre, bien plus que ceux qui étaient dotés de leurs yeux. J'entendais mieux les portes qui s'ouvraient, et parfois, selon leur façon de bouger, je pouvais même déterminer si c'était une fille ou un garçon. quand je regardais la télévision, et que je ne voyais pas les acteurs, on me brieffais quelque peu au début, puis je me concentrais sur leurs voix. Si celle-ci grondait, le personnage était en colère. Si elle était froide, ce dernier était hautain. Douce, mielleuse, suave, si l'acteur aboyait, ou se voulait triste. Les musiques m'aidaient énormément. Je ne pouvais transposer les émotions sur les visages que je ne pouvais pas voir. Alors la musique m'aidait. Le classique me donnait une certaine idée de la passion, de la tristesse, de l'amour. Le rock me permettait plus d'avoir une idée un peu plus précise de la colère et de la haine que l'on pouvait ressentir. Le style hippie, plus quelque chose de décontracté. La pop était celui que je préférais comme style. Tout en un coup.

Le goût m'aidais énormément. La poire était associée au goût juteux et sucré, le café, à un breuvage âcre et méga tonifiant, que l'on me disait associé à du marron. Mais quand j'y pense... Je ne savais pas à quoi était associé la couleur marron. Le lait était plus épais, je le sentais sur ma langue. La fraise avait des petits grains sur sa peau, et j'avais appris que la queue s'enlevait avant de la manger. Si on me disait qu'un gâteau était succulent, il fallait d'abord que je le goûte pour en juger !

Le toucher à présent. "Regarde ma nouvelle robe !". Si je ne pouvais pas palper le tissu et deviner la forme du vêtement, comment je pourrais m'en sortir ? Je devinais la forme des objets, et il était étonnant comment ce sens s'était développé. Une fois, je me souviens que la maîtresse de CE2 nous avait fait un test à l'aveugle, pour que les autres puissent se rendre compte de ce que je pouvais vivre tous les jours. On nous avait glissé des objets dans le dos, et le but du jeu était de deviner ce que c'était. J'avais reçu une clé USB, quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué que ce que les autres pouvaient recevoir. A peine touché, à peine reconnu.

L'odorat était extraordinaire. Pour les aliments surtout. Quand je ne savais pas ce que j'avais dans mon assiette, mon nez m'aidait énormément. Pas la peine pour ma famille de me dire ce que je pouvais manger. Et puis même pour les parfums, cela était plus que pratique pour savoir si on avait une fille ou un homme en face de nous, à moins que ce soit le Directeur, son odeur de parchemins et de poussière qui la précédait partout où il allait.

- Ils sont vraiment tous très cons, marmonna Ginny.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils en ont juste pas l'habitude, la rassurait-je, en plaçant une main sur son bras après une vaine tentative. J'ai les yeux ouverts je te rappelle. Ils ne peuvent pas se douter que je suis aveugle.

- _Non-voyante, _Hermione. Tu es non-voyante. Ca me perturbe quand tu emploies ce mot.

Je haussa les épaules, un peu amusée de voir mon amie mal à l'aise.

Puis j'inspira profondément. Sixième année à Poudlard. Six ans très difficiles, en fait. Etre handicapé dans une école de sorcellerie, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. J'avais beau dire que me repérer était un vrai jeu d'enfant, c'est vrai que lorsqu'on a perdu la vue, on est tout de suite beaucoup plus mal au point.

Et puis, même si je ne peux pas les voir, les gens me dévisagent bizarrement. Il y avait deux types de personnes que je côtoyais. Les premières étaient celles qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment agir avec moi, s'il elles devaient me traiter comme une personne normale ou pas. Pour beaucoup, ils estimaient que je n'étais qu'une pauvre enfant (y compris les professeurs). Cela les rassuraient, et ils étaient alors d'être plus à l'aise avec moi. Même si je ne l'étais pas vraiment.

Puis il y avait la deuxième catégorie. ceux qui se moquaient de moi. Quand j'hésitais et que je devais tâtonner là et ça à la recherche d'une plume ou d'un livre. Le pire, c'était quand je travaillais sur ma machine à écrire (invention moldue très pratique car il nous avertissait quand on était en bout de ligne). Il y avait toujours la même blague incessante : "Ding ! Entrez !" ou "Ding ! Ascenseur !" ou encore d'autres stupidités dans ce genre-là.

Ginny m'aida à m'installer sur le banc le long des grandes tables de Poudlard, alors que, selon ses commentaires et la musique triomphante qui venait de surgir, les nouveaux arrivaient enfin. J'entendais à leurs pas désordonnés et mal assurés, leurs trébuchements, pas encore habitués au pavé traître, leurs chuchotements effrayés de voir tant de nouveaux visages d'un coup, qui en plus les fixaient. Comme des gladiateurs entrant dans l'arène, songeais-je.

- A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret, et je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est lui qui indiquera dans quelle maison vous serez, tout au long de votre scolarité.

McGonagall prononça comme à son habitude le discours initiatique. Je me souviens la première fois. J'étais complètement paniquée. Perdue. Je m'étais emballée les pinceaux, et j'avais faillit tomber alors que j'allais m'avancer vers le tabouret. Une main secourable m'étais venue en aide - la seule je crois. En réalité, je n'ai jamais su qui m'avait prêté main forte et m'avais empêchée d'être la risée de la salle. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait vu à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais pas voir. Dumbledore lui-même m'avait raccompagné à la table, où j'avais été reçue comme une reine par les Griffondors. Si j'avais voulu faire une entrée discrète, c'était un peu loupé.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué les bruits de couverts significatif du signe qu'il était temps de manger. Je saisis, bien qu'à tâtons, ma fourchette, et la planta dans une cuisse de poulet que j'avais repérer à quelques assiettes de là. La première journée à Poudlard n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était que la rentrée. Il y avait encore 365 jours à tenir pour cette année. Ca pouvait être un jeu d'enfant comme un vrai cauchemar, tout dépendait de quel côté on voyait le tout.

- Ca c'est plutôt bien passé aujourd'hui, commenta Harry à côté de moi, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. (Il était reconnaissable à sa voix qui commençait à muer, ce qui me faisait beaucoup rire par moments.) Pas d'incidents, je veux dire.

Je tourna la tête vers lui. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux vert bouteille me dévisager avec compassion et l'amour qu'un frère pourrait porter à sa soeur. Je souris et hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui, ça a été, dis-je simplement, ne voulant pas continuer sur un long discours comme quoi tous les jours étaient éprouvant, que je devais sans cesse me repérer dans le noir, et que toute ma vie avait été bouleversée par un stupide nerf qui ne voulait pas fonctionner. Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème, ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

Pourvu que cela reste ainsi toute l'année...

.

**Voilà petit prologue qui vous met en bouche... **

**Je peux vous assurer que l'écriture de cette fiction sera assez difficile, donc ne soyez pas trop exigeant quand aux publications... Il fait savoir se mettre dans la peau d'une aveugle, et qui plus est une sorcière, cela risque de ne pas être très simple à raconter... Vous pouvez vous en douter, elle va trouver l'amour, mais qui ? Ahaha je pense que vous le savez déjà ! **

**Vous avez des commentaires à faire ? Des idées sur la suite de l'histoire ou sur les difficultés que pourrais trouver Hermione ? Des défis ou des challenges éventuellement ? **

**N'hésitez pas à lâchez un petit commentaire ! Reviews ! ça me ferait super plaisir de voir que ce début d'histoire est apprécié ! **

**P.L.P**


	2. Le cours de potion

**Chapitre 1**

**...**

**merci pour vos petits messages vraiment adorable ! Voici la suite de cette fiction vraiment dramatique car Hermione est aveugle... La pauvre... Mettez-vous un peu dans la peau de personne comme elle qui ne peuvent pas voir, comment cela doit être dur tous les jours...**

**...**

Je faisait glisser mes doigts sur l'écriture en braille de mon emploi du temps. Je venais de le découvrir en même temps que les autres, et étudiais mon programme du lundi matin, vu que je commençais par cela. 2 heures de potions et 2 autres heures d'histoire de la magie avant de pouvoir manger. Cela allait être un peu chargé aujourd'hui. Peut importe, il fallait bien se mettre dans le bain.

Heureusement, mes heures de cours étaient toujours en même temps que celle de mes amis, de façon à ce que je ne soit jamais toute seule dans les couloirs. Les professeurs craignent que je m'égare ou bien que je me prenne les murs en pleine poire. Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que j'ai tellement arpenté ces chemins, ces salles de classe, que j'ai tellement marché sur ces pavés que je pourrais retrouver mon chemin les yeux fermés. Et sans vouloir faire un jeu de mot douteux, c'est ce que je fais déjà.

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je pris mon sac en bandouillère et me leva, faisant bien attention où je mettais les pieds (histoire que je ne marche pas sur la cape de quelqu'un, ou que j'écrase l'aile d'un hibou par mégarde.) Direction, les cachots, avec un Rogue qui n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour moi. Il est vrai que certains professeurs me regardaient avec de la pitié évidente, ce qui était vraiment fatiguant à la fin. Ils voulaient tout faire à ma place, et qu'est-ce que cela m'énervait ! "Miss Granger, je vais vous trouver la page à votre place", ou "Oh non mademoiselle Granger, je vais ranger les pots à votre place, ne vous en faites pas !", à moins que ce soit "Granger, vous pouvez sortir plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour être à l'heure pour votre prochain cours, histoire que vous ne vous faites pas marcher sur les pieds !". Ils ne comprenaient pas que j'étais une personne comme les autres, sauf qu'il me manquait la vue. Je n'étais tout de même pas manchot ! Et à cause de leur gentillesse à faire vomir, je passais pour une dépendante et pour une incapable. De plus, je passais pour une favorisée aux yeux des autres.

- Attention ! Je ne vois rien, faites gaffe ! m'écriais-je d'une voix neutre alors que je traversais un banc d'élèves.

Pour me guider dans la foule, je mettais mes mains devant, et si je rencontrais quelqu'un, je devais le contourner non sans devoir palper un peu partout. Et je sais que cela provoquait des malaises chez certains. Je les entendais chuchoter dans mon dos, comme s'ils trouvaient que devenir aveugle m'avait rendue sourde.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle ? Elle est aveugle depuis qu'elle est petite. La pauvre quand même...

Je passais devant eux sans rien dire. Ce n'était que des commères. Ils disaient "ma pauvre" mais étaient les premiers à me tourner le dos quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Quand j'avais les bras trop chargé, ils se rappelaient brusquement qu'ils avaient un parchemin à rendre en astronomie -parchemin qui était à faire pour dans deux semaines.

J'étais enfin arrivée aux cachots. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je me dirigeai vers le groupe des Gryffondors, parce que, bien sûr, je n'allais pas me mêlé avec les vert et argent, les premiers à se moquer de moi.

- Tiens, voilà la chauve-souris, plaisanta une jeune fille, qui a la voix, me semblait être une Serpentard.

Je pivota sur mes talons et regarda (ou du moins fit comme si) vers la source de la voix. Je croyais la reconnaître : une vulgaire petite sang-pur qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents, et qui se croyait brusquement supérieure à tout le monde car elle avait eu la chance de voyager dans le monde entier avant d'arriver ici, dans une maison qui lui correspondait assez bien du reste.

- De quoi est-ce que tu m'a traîté ? demandais-je, hargneuse

- Aveugle et en plus sourde, répondit du tac au tac la petite insolente

- J'ai très bien compris, crachais-je, tandis que je sentais la présence des autres rouge et or à mes côtés. Je voulais juste voir si tu étais assez courageuse pour assumer, mais à l'évidence non.

A présent je sentais Harry et Ginny à côté de moi, reconnaissable à leurs parfums.

- OUh, mais la petite aveugle se rebelle ! essaya-t-elle, voulant un peu plus de force à ses paroles, sans grand résultat.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis, la petite aveugle ? m'écriai-je, de plus en plus énervée et agacée. Elle dit que si t'arrête pas tout de suite tes préjugés, tu va te prendre un sort dans les dents, et je t'assures que ce ne sera pas un sympa ! C'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne sais pas me servir d'une baguette magique !

- Mais... voulait-elle renchérir, avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Selon le silence assourdissant qui accompagnait son début de phrases, Rogue venait de rentrer dans les cachots, et invita les élèves à rentrer.

- Mademoiselle Bleytchey, vous me ferais pour la prochaine fois 5 rouleaux de parchemins sur ce qu'une potion mal réussie peut provoquer sur les nerfs optique.

Je souris. Et tac, dans ta gueule. Rogue dû certainement voir l'énorme sourire qui s'étalait sur mes lèvres, car il me donna également un devoir à faire, bien que ce soit simplement 1 rouleau, sur le nombre de potions qu'on pouvait créer rien qu'à partir de plante tue-loup.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions faire une potion trop compliquée pour le faire en solo. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas faire les duos nous même, à mon grand dam. Lorsque j'étais avec Ginny, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour bien mettre les ustensiles de manière à ce que je puisse toujours les retrouver. C'était certes une certaine routine, mais d'un autre côté, la potion était réussie, et c'est ce qui comptait.

Rogue forma les groupes : Potter avec Goyle, Zabini avec Lavande, Weasley avec Parkinson, et Granger avec Malefoy sur la première rangée.

Superrr... Il fallait en plus que je me tapes un macho qui n'en avais certainement rien à foutre de moi, et qui n'hésiterait certainement pas à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je paries qu'il essayerait discrètement de changer les ingrédients de place, histoire que je galère encore plus que je ne le faisait déjà tout les jours.

Je sentis une ombre s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas me voir, Granger, je suis vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui.. commença-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Ca y est. C'est reparti.

- Plutôt heureusement, Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas à voir ta face de fouine tout les jours.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, Granger, dit-il faussement blessé.

Je haussa les épaules, et à tâtons, prit le couteau dans mes mains, et de l'autre les queues de lézard, non sans là aussi avoir cherché.

- Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire de toute façon ? Vous êtes toujours sur mon dos en train de me faire chier, j'ai bien le droit de répliquer un peu, non ?

Drago ricana.

- Les autres oui, mais moi, tu as pu remarqué, je ne t'ai jamais insulté. Je ne maltraites pas une handicapée, moi.

J'abattue soudainement le couteau, ce qui produisit un gigantesque TAC dans tout les cachots.

- Fais gaffe, Malefoy. J'ai un couteau dans la main, et même si je ne vois rien, je sais où tu es. Un accident est vite arrivé, tu sais, grondais-je, menaçante.

Drago ricana encore un peu plus.

Soudain, une ombre se plaça devant nous, Rogue de toute évidence. Je sentais aux relents de parfums qu'il se penchait vers le chaudron pour observer le déroulement des opérations. Il renifla de dégoût au moins une ou deux fois, puis conclu d'une voix aigre :

- Qui n'a pas ajouté la pincée de Terre Rouge, ici ?

Je me retournais brutalement vers mon incapable de coéquipier.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait ? demandais-je, plus horrifiée qu'autre chose.

Drago ne répondit rien. A l'évidence, cette petite vermine haussais les épaules, complètement désintéressé à ce que l'on faisait.

- C'est aussi à vous, Miss Granger, de contrôler ce que fais votre partenaire.

- Oui bah sauf votre respect Professeur, je ne vois rien, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, et donc je ne peut pas vraiment observer ce que Malefoy met dans le chaudron !

Rogue souffla un petit tss tss très agaçant.

- Que faut-il mettre pour rattraper le coup, Miss Granger ?

A tâtons, je cherchais sur la paillasse. Le contact rugeux de la planche à découper - non, ce n'était pas ça. La surface assez ronde du bézoard - non, ce n'étais pas ce que je cherchais. Les feuilles de thym - non bordel ! Où était cette putain de Terre Rouge ? Je souleva le flacon d'un bocal, et huma l'intérieur. Non, c'était les ailes de mouches. En voulant chercher à toute vitesse, je me piqua avec la pointe du couteau et une petite goutte de sang rouge perla sur la pulpe de mon doigt. Au silence religieux qui suivait chacun de mes gestes, je devinais sans peine que tous avait laissé tomber leur potion pour me regarder me ridiculiser. Ah, ce que je pouvais détester cela.

- Tic tac tic tac. Plus vite Granger, votre potion est en train de tourner.

- Mais aides-moi, toi ! beuglais-je à l'intention de Malefoy, qui ne faisait rien.

Comme brusquement secoué, il commença lui aussi à s'activer, et trouva en moins de deux le bocal qu'il me fallait. Il me le tendit gentillement, et avant que je puisses dévisser le couvercle, Rogue siffla.

- Trop tard, Granger. Votre potion est morte. Vous avez perdu.

Je m'avachis sur mon tabouret, dépité.

- Professeur, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Elle est aveugle je vous rappelle. C'est de ma faute si nous avions perdu. Elle me faisait plus ou moins confiance, et je n'ai pas fait ce que je devais faire.

Au silence de Rogue, celui-ci devait le fusiller du regard. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Je me tourna vers Malefoy, et siffla entre mes dents :

- Bordel, mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Granger, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, je n'insultes pas les handicapés. Tu devrais soigner ton doigt, ajouta-t-il simplement en se levant de sa chaise.

.

Ce soir-là, confortablement installée sous ses couvertures, je ne put m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là. Comment Malefoy m'avais plus ou moins défendu. Comment il s'étais plus ou moins préoccupé de moi. Et cette phrase qu'il répétait, comme quoi il n'insultais pas les handicapés. D'un certain sens, c'était vrai. De toutes mes années ici, il ne m'avais jamais insulté. Des petites piques à mon égard, certes, mais rien de grave. Ce que faisait généralement deux étudiants de maisons différentes quand ils se croisaient. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Tout ceci était plus qu'étrange.

Je m'endormis enfin, sans vraiment voir la différence entre la nuit et ma journée dans les ténèbres, plein de questions dans la tête.

**Voilà ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, ca me ferait vachement plaisir ! **

**Merci d'avance pour votre soutien ! **

**P.L.P**


	3. Voler sur un balais

**Chapitre 2**

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,  
>Nous allons procédé à la publication d'un nouvel chapitre ! <strong>

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos messages, vraiment trop mignon ! Certains d'entre vous ont soupçonné une once de complicité entre Drago et Hermione... Héhé moi je sais ce qu'il va se passer ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (rire diabolique, il faut vraiment que j'ailles me faire soigner !) Bref, la suite !**

**...**

Je regardais (ou plutôt non, c'est ce que d'autres personnes feraient) le ciel, allongée dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Je sentais la fraîcheur que me procuraient les feuilles sur mon visage, plutôt que la chaleur de début de Septembre. C'était un vendredi après-midi : plus de cours en vue avant lundi prochain. Le week-end s'annonçait plutôt bien. Quelques devoirs à rendre, mais rien de bien insurmontable.

Je souffla doucement. Enfin un peu de liberté. Même si celle-ci me paraissait bien fade, bien ténébreuse. Je ne voyais pas les couleurs que pouvais nous offrir la nature, comme le vert printemps, dont je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Au fur et à mesure, je m'étais fait à l'idée que le vert devait être... vert. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer les couleurs.

Soudain, je sentis des courants d'air au dessus de ma tête, et je devinais sans peine que c'était des balais, aux bruits et aux cris de joie qui les accompagnaient. Ah, voler. Rêve de tout moldus, que grâce à la magie les sorciers ont pu réaliser. Pourvoir voler comme un oiseau au dessus du Lac Noir, ou encore survoler bien haut à l'abri la Forêt interdite... Tout cela devait être diablement excitant ! En fait, je rêvais de voler sur un balais depuis que je savais que j'allais être admise à Poudlard.

Mais malheureusement, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas me diriger sur un balais, car j'étais aveugle. J'avais envie de taper contre les murs tellement ça me mettait en rogne. Tout ça à cause d'une putain de mauvaise naissance ! Et en plus, on ne savait même pas pourquoi j'étais aveugle... C'était plus qu'une envie, une indépendance, de pouvoir un jour voler. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, découvrir le monde du point de vue des rapaces, aller à la vitesse de l'éclair, aller caresser les nuages... Voilà ce que je voulais en réalité.

Brusquement, j'eu une merveilleuse idée. Que dis-je ! Une idée fantastique, extraordinaire, et complètement tiré par les cheveux. Mais ça pouvait marcher, après tout.

.

- Tu veux _quoi _? s'étouffa Ginny en recrachant son café à la figure d'Harry, paisiblement installé dans un sofa en face d'elle, dans la salle commune des Lions.

- Je veux voler, Ginny. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Aussi simple ? commença à s'emporter Ron, qui, à mon avis, était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Bordel, Hermione, tu es aveugle !

- Et alors ? m'écriai-je, tournant sur mes talons pour le dévisager (ou faire comme si). Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas ce problème ! Vous n'avez jamais ressentit le besoin de voir ! Vous pouvez tout faire ! Vous pouvez devenir chirurgien si ça vous tente, au moins vous ne risquez pas de planter le bistouri dans le poumon au lieu de la trachée ! Je ne peux rien faire sans me planter, rien sans aide. Je suis devenue dépendante ! Les gestes simples de la vie de tous les jours, les gestes basiques, je ne peux même pas les accomplir ! Rien ! Je ne peux rien faire !

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle commune. Je me doutais bien que les autres Gryffondors suivaient l'échange avec intérêt, mais je ne leur prêtais pas attention. J'étais bouche bée devant l'absence de compassion de mes amis. Eux qui m'encourageait à toujours agir selon mon instinct, voilà qui me tournait le dos. Qu'ils rejetaient mes idées alors qu'elles étaient tout à fais réalisable.

- Harry, toi qui est Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiddich (et Capitaine en plus), tu n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de voler ? C'est comme une drogue, je suppose. Tu peux sentir le vent dans tes cheveux, pas moi. Tu peux respirer l'air frais et pur haut dans le ciel, pas moi. Tu peux presque toucher les nuages, pas moi !

N'entendant aucun son, je supposais que j'avais touché juste.

- Ecoutez, dis-je plus lentement et calmement, j'en ai besoin. Je vis tout les jours dans les ténèbres, vous comprenez ça ? Voler m'aidera. A me sentir mieux, et aussi à vivre, un peu plus. Je ne demande pas à voler toute seule, vous avez perdu la tête ?

J'entendis un petit soupir, sûrement de soulagement.

- Tout ce que je demande, ce n'est rien. Je veux juste voler derrière quelqu'un. Je ne conduis pas, je profites juste. Je... Pour une fois je voudrais profiter de ça.

Aucune remarque ne suivis mon petit discours improvisé. Ils réfléchissaient, de toute évidence. Soupesaient le pour et le contre de ma proposition.

- Même si tu y allais avec moi, qui suis la plus légère, commença Ginny... A nous deux nous serons trop lourde. Et puis, aucun de nous ne voudrait te blesser accidentellement ! Imagines si tu tombes ? Si tu glisses pas mégarde ? Tu sais - on sait - mieux que personne que les aveugles ont un sens de l'équilibre beaucoup plus faible et limité! Tu te prends les pieds dans le tapis tout le temps, tu dois rapidement monter une marche sinon tu tombes à la renverse. Il faut que je te conduise dans la douche parce que le sol est trop glissant, alors que tout le monde y entre très bien !

- Ce que veux dire Gin, interrompit Harry en posant une main sur son bras pour la soulager, c'est que c'est trop risqué, Hermione.

Je hochais la tête, plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose. Mes amis ne me soutenaient pas, ne me soutenaient plus.

- D'accord, très bien, conclus-je, furieuse.

Mes poings, bien que fermés, tremblaient. J'avais beau planter mes ongles dans mes paumes, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'étais... Révoltée. Ils ne voulaient pas m'aider à relâcher un peu la pression ? Très bien. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Compétent, si possible. Parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment tomber si j'étais derrière Luna, Neville, ou encore Seamus (lui, il avait la fâcheuse habitude à tout faire sauter, alors une handicapé sur la place arrière du balais, cela ne s'annonçait pas vraiment génial. Pas bien du tout, même.)

Ne voulant pas exploser en face de mes "amis", je me dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. M'accrochant à la rambarde (comme si elle avait été conçue spécialement pour moi, celle-là), je montais tant bien que mal les marches raides du château antique. Qui l'eut cru qu'un jour une petite aveugle viendrais gravir ses marches, posant ses pieds là où d'autres illustres sorciers l'avaient fait quelques temps plus tôt ?

.

La Grande Salle était bondée, comme à son habitude. Les Gryffondors parlaient avec animosité à propos de chose diverses et variées, mais je me doutais bien que la rumeur sur mon désir de voler faisait le tour de toutes les conversations. Me croyaient-ils bête à ce point ? N'entendait-je pas les silences soudains dès que je passais près d'eux, ne devinais-je pas les coups de coudes dans mon dos ? Tous avaient assisté à la scène de la salle commune, et ceux qui étaient absents à ce moment-là avait été bien vite mis au courant. Donnez aux élèves un potin bien croustillant, ajoutez quelques détails, et en moins d'une heure toute la maison était au parfum, et vous pouviez être sûr que le soir même, même les professeurs en parleraient.

Si on voulait se faire discret...

Je tâtonnais à la recherche du banc, et passa une jambe en équilibre pour m'installer. Quel éléphant, quand même...

Aux bruits de mastications à côté de moi, je devinais Ron - ce goinfre.

- Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? demandais-je d'une voix faussement innocente.

Ginny, que je savais en face de moi, posa ses couverts. J'étais presque sûre à 200% qu'elle demandais l'avis des autres d'un regard.

- Ecoute, Hermione... (ah, ce que je détestais quand ils commençaient comme ça). Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais c'est vraiment trop risqué... Nous ne voudrions pas que tu tombes du balais par mégarde !

- Tout ce que je vous demande, répliquais-je d'une voix que je voulais calme, c'est que voler, à quelques mètres du sol, ça me suffira très bien. Juste stagner. Ne me dites pas que c'est dangereux, on n'avance pas.

Pas de réponse. Mouais. J'avais compris.

- C'est bon, j'ai capté, capitulais-je, levant les mains en signe de défaite. Vous avez gagné. Merci du fond du coeur de ne pas vouloir me faire rêver un peu et de rendre ma vie plus facile. Vous savez combien c'est dur, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas faire en sorte que ça aille un peu mieux.

Je me releva, furieuse (vous l'aurez été aussi, j'en suis sûr) et pris rapidement mes affaires.

- N'empêche, leur chuchotais-je avant de partir, je n'abandonne pas l'idée.

**Ta daam ! Chapitre 2 bouclé, même s'il est assez court pour moi. Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? **

**Est-ce égoiste de la part de Ron, Ginny et Harry de vouloir la sécurité d'Hermione ? A-t-elle raison de s'emporter pour un rêve ? Et que va-t-elle faire ensuite ? Demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou alors abandonner l'idée ? **

**N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui contribuez à écrire cette histoire ! Mes fictions ne sont jamais écrites d'avances : je les construits au fur et à mesure, selon les ideés que je peux recevoir de vous ! **

**Reviews ! **

**P.L.P**


	4. Le lac Noir et la liberté

**Chapitre 3**

**...**

**Bon, alors, on m'a presque menacé si je ne continuais pas, donc je vais m'y mettre. Et puis oui, désolée pour le retard, mais bon j'ai eu un nouvel ordi donc le temps de tout mettre en place c'était un peu long. Tout ceux qui ont posté une petite review (eux au moins, ils sont gentils, pas comme ceux qui agissent comme des fantômes et qui ne disent pas ce qu'ils ressentent ! allez, tu peux faire un petit effort et me laisser un petit message sur ce que tu as pensé en fin de chapitre !) ont tous soupçonné qu'Hermione allait voler avec Drago... MOUHAHAHAHA moi je sais ce qu'il va se passer ! Et pas vous ! **

**Bon, on se retrouve en bas de page !**

**Je vous conseillerai d'écouter Love Out Of Lust, de Lykke Li,notamment parce que c'était mon bruit de fond (voir même tout l'album, c'est pas mal aussi !)... Je trouve que ça fait pas mal comme fond sonore ! Ou alors des albums comme ceux de Lorde, Imagine Dragons, ou tout ceux avec un petit côté sombre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !(ouais je sais je m'improvise DJ aha ^^)  
><strong>

**...**

C'était une très mauvaise idée. Très, très mauvaise. Une de celle, même avant de l'avoir fait, où on savait que ça allait mal se terminer.

- Bon, c'est quand tu veux, Granger, lança une voix lassée dans mon dos.

Je me retourna, bien que je savais qui se trouvait derrière moi. Mon pire ennemi, celui que je détestais depuis toujours, mais qui cependant avait accepté ma proposition. Ce qui m'étonnait, d'ailleurs. Malefoy, aider une pauvre petite aveugle comme moi ? Quand Voldemort aura des seins, oui. Et quand il ira chercher les oeufs de Pâques avec Dumbledore. Avant de les manger avec Harry sur une balançoire. Soit : jamais. Et pourtant, niant tout priori qu'on pouvait avoir sur lui, il était tout de même là. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour le persuader de m'aider ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les devoirs. Cette vieille méthode d'échanger un service contre des parchemins tout faits marchaient à tous les coups, surtout avec un Serpentard, et encore plus avec un feignard comme Malefoy et sa face de fouine. Je lui avait proposé de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose (ceux auquel il avait le plus de mal, je le savais bien, étant donné ses notes), contre une petite séance de vol au dessus du Lac Noir. Lui, au moins, il avait accepté tout de suite, pas comme Ginny, Harry, Ron et tous les autres, qui trouvaient cela trop dangereux, et bla bla bla.

Je savais même pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à lui, en fait. Peut-être parce que lui, au moins, ne se préoccupait pas de moi comme les autres devraient. Et puis, secrètement, j'espérait que cela allait faire rager les autres. Une façon bien à moi de leur dire, na, dans vos dents, j'ai pas besoin que de vous pour réaliser mes rêves. Tant qu'il y gagnait dans les affaires, cela lui convenait. Et puis, il m'avait assuré qu'il n'insulterais jamais une handicapée, maintenant il fallait qu'il tienne sa parole et qu'il me fasse voler.

La nuit était tombée, à ce qu'il paraît. Un petit vent me caressait le visage, pas trop désagréable au point qu'il fallait mettre une laine. L'odeur de l'eau douce venait chatouiller mes narines. On était pas loin du Lac, et j'étais excitée comme une petite fille de faire mon premier vol.

- C'est bon, je suis prête, dis-je simplement.

Malefoy passa juste à côté de moi, un peu trop près à mon goût, car il m'effleura le bras. Non mais, je lui avait simplement demandé de me faire voler, pas autre chose !

- Debout ! ordonna-t-il au balais allongé sur l'herbe verte.

Après un petit moment, il prit simplement ma main et m'aida à monter derrière lui. Je devais avoir un énorme sourire aux lèvres, vu que je l'entendis sourire (oui, ça peut s'entendre, un sourire) devant mon bonheur, alors qu'on avait rien fait pour l'instant. Je m'accrocha à lui. C'était étrange, car je n'avais jamais imaginé Malefoy musclé. Dans mon esprit, il ressemblait plus à une planche à pain toute molle...

- Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il

Et s'en attendre la réponse, il donna un formidable coup de pied sur le sol. Le balais s'éleva un peu, et je ne sentis plus la terre sous mes talons. Mes pieds étaient dans le vide ! Je planais ! Oh, miracle, oh quel délice ! Je n'étais plus sur le sol ! Je sentais mon corps en suspension, qui s'interrogeait sûrement sur la question de la gravité. Au diable les lois de physique ! Je planais ! C'était comme flotter dans l'eau. On était porté par les courants, on vivait, on respirait, oh mon dieu que c'était bon ! Je n'avais pas de mots pour ça. Cela peut peut-être vous paraître futile et dérisoire, mais vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait !

Je rigolais comme une enfant, presque les larmes aux yeux... Que c'était si bon. Le vent chatouillait doucement mon visage, dessinant les contours de mes joues.

Je sentais Malefoy sourire. Serait-il attendrit par mon petit air d'enfant ? Sortez les annales, appelez les journalistes, prévenez les chaînes d'infos continu et les JT de tous les pays : Malefoy est attendrit par une petite aveugle ! Première mondiale ! On s'en souviendra encore dans un siècle, comme étant le moment où Mr Drago Malefoy premier du nom a sourit !

Doucement, il tira sur le manche du balais et nous voilà en train d'avancer, à petite vitesse. Nous étions en train de voler. Nous étions en train de voler ! NOUS ETIONS EN TRAIN DE VOLER ! Non, non, attendez, je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez bien compris. Nous étions - j'étais - en train de voler! Moi, la petite et innocente aveugle, celle qui ne pouvais jamais rien avoir, parce qu'on m'avais interdit depuis toute petite que tout ce qu'il comptait c'était que je sois en sécurité et que je n'avais pas à avoir des écarts de comportements.

- Nous sommes au dessus du Lac Noir, me dit-il à titre d'information.

Oui, je le sentais. Je sentais l'air humide sur mon visage, que j'associais aux embruns marins. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que cela faisait.

J'étais...libre.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. On m'avait toujours considérée comme une pauvre incapable, dépendante de tout. Mais moi qui aimait me sentir rebelle, j'étais contrainte, durant toutes ces années. Attention, il y a une marche, attention, c'est le coin... J'avais catégoriquement refusé une canne blanche, ou un chien pour aveugle. Histoire de crier encore plus sur les toits que j'étais aveugle.

Mais ce moment là était tout simplement...magique. Je savais que cela ne durait pas toute la nuit, mais c'était tout simplement délicieux. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous êtes habitué aux choses du quotidien, qui m'apparaissent comme des obstacles insurmontables.

Fermez les yeux. Très fort. Relaxez-vous. Mettez vous dans cette petite bulle confortable, sans bruit, juste la douce musique du vent caressant les feuilles des grands arbres. Vous vous sentez planer, doucement, comme dans un rêve. Parfois, dans notre semi-sommeil, on a l'impression que l'on tombe, ou que l'on flotte dans l'air. Et bien là, c'est exactement la même chose.

Délicatement, comme si je ne voulais pas casser la communion entre moi et les éléments, je décolla mes mains du torse de Malefoy. Tout doucement, sans prendre le risque de tomber. J'agrippa ses épaules pour me lever, et avec une infinie douceur, je me mis debout sur le manche à balais. Quand on est aveugle, on a appris à avoir un sens de l'équilibre beaucoup plus fin et pointilleux. J'étais debout sur le balais ! Idée folle, certes, mais mon conducteur ne m'obligea pas à redescendre de mon petit perchoir. C'était une idée absolument débile, dangereuse, risquée... mais incroyablement brillante.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, je décollais petit à petit mes mains des épaules robustes de Malefoy. Comme un oiseau prenant son envol, je levais les bras. Drago ne ralentit pas, mais je sentis qu'il fut plus aux aguets. J'étais debout sur un balais qui survolait le Lac Noir, les bras en l'air comme un petit oisillon inoffensif. Plus près du ciel, plus près des éléments, plus près du monde, plus près de l'air, du vent, des rêves, des espoirs, de l'euphorie, du bonheur, d'un échappatoire à l'enfer que je pouvais vivre aujourd'hui. Plus près de la liberté.

Prise par les émotions qui me submergeaient, j'éclata de rire. Il se répercuta sur les montagnes, résonnant avec mélodies, et les oiseaux se turent pour écouter l'intrus qui venait crier son bonheur sur les toits du monde. Je criai ma détermination, ma délivrance. Que c'était bon. Le vent vint caresser mon visage pour venir m'arracher quelques larmes. A moins que ce soit des vraies larmes, qui sait.

Cette expérience était comme un fruit. A l'apparence empoisonnée, il était tout simplement délicieux. Je goûtais à ce moment de grâce, comme si, là haut, on m'avait accordé un instant de répit dans ma vie brutale et infiniment plus dangereuse.

Drago aussi riait. Moins devant cette expérience inoubliable, mais plus face à mon air ravi, comblée, reposée.

Soudain, signant la fin de ce petit interlude, un formidable coup de vent vint m'ébranler. J'avais beau avoir développé mon sens de l'équilibre, vous auriez fait de même. Debout sur un bout de bâton d'à peine 6 centimètres de diamètre, on ne pouvait tenir très longtemps face à l'air déchaîné.

Je chuta. Tomba pendant ce qui me paraissait une éternité, avec comme seul son dans mes oreilles le cri effrayé de Drago mêlé au vent destructeur et rageur. Je ne ressentais aucune émotion, rien, seulement de la stupéfaction. Comment avais-je pu tomber de ce balais ?

Et quand enfin je toucha l'eau, glaciale, je ne put m'empêcher de penser, dans une dernière idée futile, que face à l'étendue plus que froide, que le quelconque Dieu qui se trouvait dans le ciel m'en voulait à mort pour m'infliger ceci.

Puis, à mon habitude, tout devint noir et froid, alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir, qui devais bien porter son nom.

**Voilà, fin en suspens pour un chapitre, qui, je l'admet, est plutôt court. **

**Néanmoins, est-ce que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre ? Une petite review ne ferais pas de mal ! **

**Des idées pour le ou les prochain(s) chapitre(s) ? Des défis ou quelque chose que vous voulez absolument voir ? Review !**

**P.L.P**


	5. Infirmerie

**Chapitre 4**

**Coucou les amigos ! Aujourd'hui voici la suite de la fiction, alors qu'Hermione est tombée dans le lac noir, alors qu'elle faisait un petit vol au dessus accompagné pour la galante compagnie de nul autre que Malefoy... **

**Here we go for a ride !**

**...**

Ce fut la chaleur des rayons du jour qui venaient caresser mon visage et le sentiment de bien être qui me réveilla. Je papillonnai des yeux, geste inutile cependant car aucune lumière ne parvinrent jusqu'à mes rétines dysfonctionelles. D'abord quelques minutes d'incompréhension : où étais-je ? Que c'était-il passé ? cela ne servait à rien de regarder autour de moi pour savoir où j'étais attérit, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas. Puis la douleur me submergea.

Une vague de souffrance vint me heurter de plein fouet. J'avais mal partout, notamment au dos. J'avais également du mal à respirer, comme si mes poumons avaient été remplis... d'eau. Et c'est lorsque j'effleura cette idée que tout me revint en mémoire : le vol sur le balais, la vitesse, l'excitation, l'aventure, la découverte, ce moment inconscient et complètement stupide où j'étais monté SUR le balais, où j'avais lâché prise pour goûter à cette part de danger imminent camouflé derrière ce beau fruit tentateur, et enfin, la chute. L'air qui me portait comme s'il portait une plume, le cri désespéré de Drago, là-haut sur son balais, les ténèbres qui m'engloutissaient une fois encore, la froid glacial de l'eau du Lac Noir.

Putain de merde. J'étais tombée du balais. A environ 15 mètres d'altitude. Au-dessus du Lac Noir. Sans avoir prévenu personne de cette petite expérience forte intéressante. Oh, merde.

Alors que je réalisais ô combien stupide était cet essai, surtout où la partie où je suis monté sur le balais - je ne revenais toujours pas avoir fait ça...-, une main amicale prit la mienne et la serra pour signifier qu'on était là.

- Granger... souffla l'inconnu.

- Malefoy ? dit-je étonnée

J'aurai tout imaginé, tout, sauf ça de sa part. Qu'il s'enfuisse en courant, qu'il me laisse seule et abandonnée dans les profondeurs du Lac sans même dédaigné me secourir, oui, à la rigueur qu'il donne l'alerte mais qu'il ne vienne même pas pour savoir comment j'allais, ça, je m'en serai douté. Mais pas qu'il reste jusqu'au bout au point de rester à mon chevet et d'être (jusqu'à preuve du contraire) la seule personne présente lors de mon réveil.

Galamment, il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le petit lit. Dis-donc, j'en apprenais chaque jour, avec lui. Comme s'il avait plusieurs facettes, qu'il cachait durant tout ce temps...

- Bordel Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de monter sur ce foutu balais ?

Ah, celle-là, je l'attendais. Rectification de ma part : il avait toujours son caractère de cochon et ne faisait rien pour s'en débarasser.. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un tira avec violence les rideaux de l'infirmerie, conçu pour donner un peu d'intimité aux patients. Il eut des éclats de voix, confus, trop peut-être pour que je puisse tous les entendre et les assimiler à des visages palpés de mes mains. Une voix agressive et émue... Ca devait être Ginny, à coup sûr. Le rugissement devait être celui de Ron, et celui qui apaisait les tensions était de toute évidence Harry, bien entendu.

Malefoy lâcha ma main, sûrement pour se lever et affronter les trois Griffondors qui lui faisaient face. Il y eut un petit silence mal-à-l'aise, comme si les deux partis se fixaient avec ardeur pour savoir qui flancherait le premier. Chose que je n'aimais pas du tout.

- Tiens, une sale petite fouine, dit simplement Ron.

Dans un bruissement de cape, il fut auprès de moi en un rien de temps. Il passa une main impudique dans mes cheveux, me les caressant avec amour. Geste typique que l'on ferait si on était mourant, ce qui n'étais pas le cas.

- Tu sais, Ron, je ne suis pas dans un cas aussi tragique, rien ne sert de faire comme si j'avais le cancer.

La main stoppa dans l'air, et le jeune roux se recula un peu, face à une agressivité que je voulais moins présente. Je me mordis automatiquement la lèvre, espérant que Ron la verrait et e douterait que je regrettais. Mais intérieurement, je me doutais qu'il allait enchaîner sur un discours certes passionnant sur la responsabilité, sur le fait que je n'étais qu'une gamine qui voulait assouvir ses caprices sans grande importance alors que tout le monde autour de moi se démenait pour que je puisse avoir une vie à peu près normale.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas le cancer, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es aveugle, Hermione, et ce que tu as fait était irresponsable !

Le volume de sa voix montait en crescendo, comme une vague qui enflait, gonflait, prenait de la puissance avant de s'écraser avec violence sur les récifs.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ton premier vol avec _lui ?_ dit la voix plus féminine de Ginny.

De toute évidence, elle pointait du doigt Drago. Je la connaissais que trop bien pour le savoir. Je haussa des épaules, ne savant pas encore quoi répondre dans l'immédiat.

- Ca paraît logique, non ? commençais-je d'une voix douce. Personne ici n'a voulu m'aider. Personne. Je pensais que... je pensais que, étant donné que vous êtes mes amis, les seuls que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir, je pensais que vous m'auriez aidé... J'ai pensé que, après 6 ans à rester à mes côtés, vous comprendriez ce que je vis tous les jours. Que je vis dans la douleur, dans l'incapacité à goûter à ne serai-ce qu'un moment de répis dans cette vie d'enfer. Je sais que je vous ai répété ce discours environ une bonne vingtaine de fois ces temps-ci, mais bordel, laissez moi vivre ma vie ! Au moins que je puisse avoir un peu de liberté !  
>Ensuite, pourquoi Malefoy ? Il n'a pas refusé mon offre, contrairement à vous. J'étais tout aussi surprise que vous devez l'être à présent : mais c'est étrange de voir que, quand vos amis vous tournent le dos, ce sont vos ennemis de toujours qui vous apportent de l'aide. Qui l'eut cru ?<p>

J'eus un petit ricanement. C'est vrai, ça, qui l'eut cru qu'un Malefoy pourrait m'aider ? En tout cas lui au moins avait bien compris que j'avais besoin d'une petite pause dans tout ce bordel qu'est ma vie aujourd'hui.

- Mais, Hermione... C'était la nuit, ce n'était pas sûr ! tenta vainement Harry en guise de raisonnement.

Cette fois-ci, je partis dans un immense éclat de rire. Chose que mon petit auditoire ne devait pas vraiment comprendre, cela dit...

- Mais Harry, réfléchis deux secondes ! Cette petite escapade ne change en rien mon quotidien de tous les jours ! Je vis toujours dans les ténèbres, dans la nuit. Je vis toujours comme si j'avais les yeux bandés, les yeux fermés. Ensuite, ce n'est jamais prudent. Même une salle de classe peut-être dangereuse pour moi. Je sais pas, imaginons que je me prennes le coin de la table, je le verrais encore moins que si j'étais montée debout sur un balais ! Alors excuses-moi Harry, mais que ce soit la nuit ou pas, que ce soit prudent ou pas, c'est strictement la même chose pour moi !

- Attends, me stoppa Ginny. Tu viens de dire que tu étais montée _debout _sur le balais ?

- Parfaitement.

Ma meilleure amie en était bouche bée. D'un certain sens, je la comprenais. C'était assez inimaginable et impensable que je fasse cela. Complètement stupide aussi, au risque de se répéter.

- Et tu la laissé faire, petit salopard ? s'écria Ron en direction du Serpentard qui était toujours là, suivant avec peut-être un certain intérêt la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, je...

- Non, Granger, d'un certain sens c'est la mienne, me coupa-t-il. Je t'ai laissé monté sur ce balais, puis je t'ai laissé monté _sur _le balais. Donc techniquement, c'est ma faute.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? beugla Ron, qui devait être rouge tomate à présent.

- Elle est pas en sucre, votre pote ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est aveugle, c'est pas parce qu'elle se prend les murs en pleine face qu'elle n'est pas forte ! Rien que moralement, elle fait preuve d'une bravoure incroyable. Elle avait conscience des risques que cela représentait de faire un petit tour au dessus du Lac Noir, et pourtant elle l'a fait. Envers et contre tous. Vu que vous ne vouliez pas l'aider, préférant la laisser tomber et en cachant votre lâcheté derrière des questions de responsabilité, elle a fait appel à moi. Moi, qui suis à priori son pire ennemi de toujours, le mec ignoble et froid, et complètement indifférent aux autres. Elle a eut le courage de me demander mon aide, courage qu'elle dont elle n'aurait pas eu besoin si vous lui aviez fait confiance.  
>Après, elle n'a pas hésité pour grimper sur le balais. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle voulait, et n'a pas regretté cette petite expérience. Et encore plus brave que cela, elle est montée sur le manche à balais. Debout, droite, faisant face à l'adversité du monde. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire de redescendre car je savais que, malgré toute cette force dont elle fait preuve, elle savait se montrer prudente. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, alors avant de critiquer et de sortir de beaux discours, parce que d'un certain sens vous vous sentez coupable, écoutez-la. Qu'elle vous fasse partager ce qu'elle a vécu et ressentit. Avant que vous n'arriviez ici, vous ne saviez même pas qu'elle était debout sur le balais. vous étiez trop effrayés pour demander comment elle était tombée, car je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne l'aurais poussé, et que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais rattrapée. Vous n'êtes même pas encore au courant qu'elle a crié. Qu'elle a crié sa folie, sa revanche, son bonheur à la gueule du monde.<br>Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le vent serait trop fort pour elle. Elle voulait tester quelque chose, elle l'a fait, elle s'est foiré, mais au moins elle a compris ce qu'il l'attendra la prochaine fois, au lieu de tout lui interdire tout de suite. Si elle ne peut pas le tester maintenant, quand est-ce qu'elle le fera ? Dans 50 ans ? Quand en plus de sa mal-voyance, elle aura les articulations rouillées ? Elle a saisit ce que c'était de voler, au lieu d'écouter vos vulgaire descriptions de ce que c'était. Elle est forte. Beaucoup plus forte que ce vous pensez. A force de la regarder comme une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine qu'il ne faudrait sûrement pas casser, vous n'avez pas vu qu'elle bouillonne à l'intérieur d'une certaine forme d'impulsivité débordante.

Le silence suivit son petit discours. Rien, aucun bruit, tous était bouche bée, y compris moi-même. On ne m'avait jamais décrit de cette façon.

- Donc, reprit-il d'une voix grave, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous qu'elle aurait pu goûter à ce que c'était, la liberté.

.

**Et voilà encore un petit chapitre, mais j'espère au moins qu'il vous aura plu ! C'est vrai qu'on m'a un peu menacé si je ne reprenais pas la fiction, donc la voilà !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvez tout ce petit remu ménage et cette déclaration de Drago ? Hum ? a votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Des pronostics ? **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me ferait énormémént plaisir ! Et encore merci aux petites reviews que j'ai eu de votre part, c'était vraiment très gentil ! ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds pas à chacun personnellement que j'en pense moins ! Merci encore !**

**P.L.P**


	6. First kiss

**Chapitre 5**

**Hello tout le monde ! beaucoup m'ont interdit d'arrêter cette histoire, mais pourquoi l'arrêter ? Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout régulière quand je poste, mais pourquoi arrêter quand autant de monde adore ma fic ? Ca me fait énormément plaisir d'être la à vous partager mes petites nouvelles... **

**Donc voici la suite !**

**Petit conseil : écoutez Take me to Church,  de Hozier, musique qui est mentionnée plus bas**

**...**

L'air frais d'automne rentrait dans mon T-Shirt avec malice, me chatouillant tout le corps pour m'arracher un petit frisson. C'est vrai que du haut de la tour d'astronomie, la température était plus froide qu'à la normale, mais c'était un merveilleux point d'observation pour voir tout ce qui se passait autour du château. Rectification : magnifique point de vue pour ceux qui avaient des yeux qui fonctionnaient.

Alors vous me demanderez : quel est le but pour une pauvre petite aveugle de venir ici ? Et bien tout simplement pour prendre un peu de hauteur, faire comme si je pouvais gouverner le monde alors que tout ce que je sais faire c'est éviter de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Y a pas à dire, la vie, ça craint un peu. Un putain de nerf s'était mis en tête de ne pas vouloir fonctionner, me privant de la vue. Je ne savais même pas à quoi je ressemblais, pour tout dire. Selon le manque de brouhaha dans la cour intérieur, on devait être le soir. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en train de manger à l'heure qu'il est, mais pas moi. La tiédeur de la nuit me rassurait, peut-être parce que cela me faisait plus sentir comme dans mon état naturel, c'est à dire dans le noir complet.

Accoudée à la rambarde, je m'imaginais comment devait être le ciel aujourd'hui, je m'imaginais tout ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Les arbres, on m'avait dit que c'était fait d'un tronc et de feuilles, mais je ne savais pas du tout ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Certains aveugles étaient plus chanceux que moi, du moins dans la mesure du possible : ils n'étaient devenus non-voyant qu'au bout d'un certain temps; ils avaient eu la chance d'expérimenter tellement de chose et de voir tant de merveilles qu'il leur suffisaient juste de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs. Mais moi, je ne connaissais rien, rien du tout. Comme la page blanche d'un livre, j'étais complètement inutile.

Le vent emmenait avec lui les parfums des fleurs de fin d'été et les odeurs poignantes des feuilles qui commençaient à rougir. J'avais mis à côté de moi une base où j'avais mis mon iPod. La musique fusait, douce et énergique à la fois. _Take me to Church_, de Hozier. C'était une musique que j'aimais beaucoup, car les paroles semblaient faites spécialement pour moi.

- Tu ne manges pas, Granger ? dit une voix derrière moi.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de me retourner, parce que je savais qui se trouvait derrière moi. Grand, blond d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, assez musclé, généreux et non malfaisant comme j'avais pu le penser auparavant. Malefoy, et soit-il en passant celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie l'autre jour en me sortant du Lac Noir. Je ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ce fameux jour à l'infirmerie où il avait prit ma défense, jour que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt. Il avait osé affronter mes amis lors d'une magnifique plaidoirie, si passionnée que cela en devenait gênant.

- J'ai pas faim, dit-je seulement.

Il devra bien se contenter de cette réponse. A petits pas, il s'approcha de moi et me copia en s'accoudant à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien pour le moment. Il devait sûrement contempler la vue incroyable que l'on pouvait s'offrir d'ici, vue que je ne pouvais bien entendu admirer. Les arbres, le ruisseau, les couleurs, les détails, tout cela m'était invisible. J'avais l'impression de vivre avec un foutu sac en toile sur la tête h24. Désorientée, ne savant même pas ce qui était devant moi.

Avec le temps j'avais arrêter de me plaindre aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir tout mes petits problèmes d'aveugles. Il n'y avait qu'à moi que je râlais. Sans cesse, je faisais des remarques sur mon handicap, parce que je ne pouvais pas contempler la beauté de ce dieu grec dont les filles de ma maison parlait ou alors parce que je ne pouvais pas distinguer si un fruit était mûr ou non rien que par la vue. J'avais l'impression d'être la malchanceuse d'une loterie : trop con ma chère, on a plus de paire d'yeux en stock. Revenez jamais.

Il n'y avait qu'à Ron, Harry et Ginny à qui je me confiais. Ils me connaissaient depuis le début, m'avaient soutenu dès le premier regard, aider à avancer, tout cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte qu'ils me tournaient le dos pour de bon. Qu'ils avaient cessé d'être là à mes côtés, comme si on pouvait effacer 6 ans d'aide mutuelle rien qu'en claquant des doigts parce que je n'avais pas suivi leur foutu conseil.

Malefoy était toujours là à ma droite. Il attendait peut-être que je dise quelque chose, mais sur quoi ? Tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était que des complaintes sur ma vie d'enfer. Je ne pouvais pas parler de ce mannequin qui avait posé pour ce nouveau magasine, parce que je ne pouvais pas la voir; ni de ce film qui avait gagné un Oscar parce que les dialogues, c'est bien mais jusqu'à un certain point; je ne pouvais même pas parler de ce qui nous entourait parce que seulement l'odorat comme outil de description, c'est bien maigre tout ça.

- Les aliments n'ont plus beaucoup de goût, à présent que j'ai frôlé la mort.

- On dit au contraire qu'on apprécie encore plus les choses comme la nourriture quand on a vécu cela, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui mais, tu sais... Tu m'as sauvé de la noyade et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, mais... Je suis toujours qu'une carapace sans vie. Une carcasse sans rien à l'intérieur. Cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde je penses si j'étais morte au fond du Lac. On m'aurait peut-être un peu pleurer, et on aurait continué à vivre, parce qu'il ne faut pas trop s'apitoyer sur le sort d'une pauvre aveugle.

Drago ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière. Mon discours était assez clair : autant me jeter dans le vide que de rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie.

Je grimpa sur la première barre de la balustrade. Sentir le vent encore plus dans mes cheveux me faisait sentir encore plus vivante que jamais.

- Attention, tu va tomber, m'alarma d'un ton calme Drago

- Ca vaudrait peut-être mieux, non ?

J'avais dit cela d'une voix lointaine, comme si je me parlais plus à moi-même qu'à lui, comme si je débattais sur le fait que oui ou non je devais sauter. Là, il ne pourrait pas me rattraper, et j'en mettrais fin, à cette vie minable.

- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? explosa le Serpentard à mes côtés.

Je tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il me parle comme ça. On m'avait toujours traitée comme une petite poupée de porcelaine, aujourd'hui Malefoy me geulait dessus, peut importe que je sois non-voyante ou pas. Et honnêtement, cela faisait plaisir de voir qu'on était pareil aux autres.

- Je t'ai pas fait faire ton stupide tour de balais, je ne t'ai pas sauvé du Lac, je ne t'ai pas défendue face à tes putains d'amis juste pour que tu sautes et que tu en termines avec ta vie !

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas, hein ? Pourquoi ? Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, non ? De toute façon je ne vois rien ! hurlais-je à mon tour pour couvrir le bruit du vent

- Mais t'en a pas marre de te plaindre ? Tu es en vie, c'est le principal ! Ok, peut-être que tu vois rien, mais tu peux sentir et ressentir, non ? C'est déjà ça ! Certains sont pire que toi, ils sont paralysés, ou alors leur cerveau est tellement déglingué qu'ils peuvent pas aligner trois mots ! Ok tu es aveugle, mais au lieu de te rabaisser au niveau des gémisseuses qui se lamentent tout le temps, soit forte, vis ta vie, et montre au monde entier que tu en as rien à foutre que tes yeux sont pas là ! Vis, bordel !

Il m'avait agrippé par les épaules, m'obligeant à redescendre, et me secoua comme on le ferait avec un arbre fruitier. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé comme cela. Dis donc, c'était la série des premières fois en ce moment !

- Et pour qui je vivrai, hein ? répliquais-je, mais avec moins de force. Pour qui ? Tout le monde s'en fout de moi ici, même mes amis m'ont tourné le dos. Alors pour qui veux-tu que je me battes ?

Il y eut un petit silence, et Drago arrêta de me secouer. La pression sur mes épaules se relâcha un peu, le temps de respirer un instant. Je le sentais plus près de moi à présent, plus proche aussi.

- Pour moi, dit-il simplement après un temps.

Erreur #404#. Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Sans même réfléchir si c'était ironique ou non, sans même penser que ce n'était qu'amical, j'approchais ma bouche jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes.

Le baiser était passionné, révolté et fougueux. Il m'ouvrait le coeur, embrasant mon corps. C'était une tempête, un ouragan qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Une explosion de sentiments. C'était le feu qui brûle la forêt, la glace qui se brise, la pluie qui s'abat sur un champ brûlé, les feuilles qui tombent, un saut dans le vide, une valse lente et romantique, un plongeon dans l'eau glacé. Le souffle d'un nouveau né et l'étincelle d'amour dans les yeux du mari. C'était profond, barbare, puissant, brutal, et étonnamment doux, précieux, rare à la fois. Drago relâcha mes épaules pour venir enlacer ses mains dans mon dos. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, avec encore plus de désir, plus d'amour aussi, comme s'il voulait connaître par coeur ma bouche. Je glissa mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, tirant plus son visage près de moi.

Les langues faisaient un balais dont elles connaissaient déjà la chorégraphie, ordonné et tellement imprévisible à la fois. Le ying et le yang, le bien et le mal, la vue et la non-voyance, le Serpentard et la Griffondor, le rouge et le vert, le blond et la brune, l'homme et la femme, le coeur et l'esprit. Nous deux, c'était comme la douleur et le baume qu'on appliquait juste après, comme la drogue qu'on prenait alors qu'on avait promis d'arrêter. Toxique. Ce baiser était toxique. Enflammant tout le corps, il se propageait dans notre sang, continuait jusqu'au coeur avant de l'enlacer dans une prise de fer et de douceur.

C'était mon véritable premier baiser, comme si je découvrais alors que je semblais si experte... Au bout de quelques bonnes minutes, nos lèvres se décollèrent peu à peu, à contre coeur peut-être. Il me regarda avec ce que je pensais de la tendresse, je n'en savais rien.

- Et maintenant, tu veux toujours sauter ? dit-il dans un sourire

Je hocha la tête à la négative.

- On trouvera un moyen, alors, je te promets.

Je souris à mon tour. Quelle ironie, d'ailleurs. Mon pire ennemi venait à l'instant d'être rangé dans le camp de "premier baiser". Pourvu que cela dure...

**Ta daaam ! Premier baiser, je ne pense pas qu'il fallait le faire plus log que ça pour ma part. **

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Vont-ils trouver une solution ? Est-ce que le baiser était prévisible ou non ? **

**Avis ! **

**P.L.P**


End file.
